Ranma : Lonely Quest
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Ranma/SM crossover,... Ranma is an extremely powerful person, and he is FED up with the Tendo's. Taking life into his own hands, after meeting one Hotaru Tenoh, The saga starts with the scouts. Out of the frying pan, and into the fire as they say.
1. Ranma : Lonely Quest, Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

  
Sailor moon's Story line will not encounter Mistress 9,... therefore Hotaru's father will have to have a reason to pass on,... why not use that to advance her feelings. 

check out my website for more updates

- SIGNS  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Ranma no more : Lonely Quest *************

It was a normal day in Nerima Japan. So normal that there was no sound what so ever that stirred in the morning air. Tendo Dojo was a shambled home in the midst of all the rest. Outside it's doors stood a panda and a girl that seemed to be in a martial arts stance. They jumped at each other in a torrent of attacks, before the redheaded girl knocked the panda into the wall and succeeded in stopping his movement. "Take that old man! That will teach you to steal my breakfast!"

The panda got out his hole in the wall and grumbled a bit before pulling a sign from nowhere Ignorant boy! It's all part of your training! The girl snorted in disgust and turned to walk back into the house, only to receive a blow to the back of her head. She was sent spiraling into the Koi pond with a splash as the panda spun the sign around NEVER lower you defenses! He gave a snort and walked back into the house, ignoring all the protest his muscles were giving him.

The Koi pond bubbled slightly before Ranma stepped out, male again with a sigh "Damn old man.... I keep telling him to leave me alone" He then walked into the house and was promptly hit with Akane's Mallet "Ow, damnit Akane. What was that for?!?"

Akane stomped back into the house and sat at the table "I'm sure you were being a pervert!" Ranma grumbled some more before heading up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Akane smirked triumphantly "That will teach that pervert" Nabiki and Kasumi gave Akane knowing glances and sighed before going back to the tedious tasks they were doing before. Meanwhile up in Ranma's room, he had just opened the window and jumped out. He jumped rooftop to rooftop until he reached the outskirts of Juuban, and entered a small Gym.

The girl at the counter smiled "Good morning Ranma!" She nearly swooned when he smiled back.

Ranma looked around the gym and almost sighed at the amount of people that were there this morning "Good morning,... How are you today?"

She smiled even more, a slight red hue on her cheeks "I'm doing okay *I'm better now*" Ranma nodded, like he wasn't even paying attention and the girl frowned for a moment "Fiancée troubles?" Ranma gave a slight nod and a sigh "Well, why don't you go in the locker room and rest in the sauna"

Ranma looked at the girl and smiled "You know, that's a good idea. I could use a good rest"

She nodded, happy that she could cheer him up "If you want, I can give you a massage"

Ranma looked at her for a moment "Maybe,.... later?" She frowned noticeably before smiling again. Ranma gave a forced smile and made his way into the back, stepping into the locker room. Ranma took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist as he dropped his pants and took off his shirt. He proceeded into the sauna room, only to notice that it was filled with half naked women. He sighed a bit before shaking his head "You ladies mind another?"

The girls looked at Ranma with interest as they agreed simultaneously "Not at all" Ranma rolled his eyes gently, so that none would take offense to it. He sat down on a bench that was far enough away from the women that he didn't have to worry. One of the girls hadn't stopped staring at him since he arrived and it was making him nervous. He looked around him to make sure that there was no one else around that she could be looking at before looking at her once again. Only to notice that she was making her way over to him. 

She looked at him before getting closer still, her face inches away from his own "Excuse me,... but do I know you?"

Ranma blinked for a second before letting out a breath of relief "No,.. I don't think so."

She sighed and sat beside him, and leaned against the wall "Darn,... I thought for sure this time it was him" She covered her eyes gently as if warding off tears and Ranma felt his heart break.

Ranma sighed and put his arm around her, hesitantly "There there,... Don't worry, I'm sure you will find him sooner or later" The girls that were watching felt their hearts melt at the comforting sounds Ranma was making to the smaller girl. He razzed her hair a bit before smiling "Come on, those tears don't suit your pretty face." If the girls weren't buying it then, they sure did now. The girl leaned against Ranma's shoulder and silently sobbed.

She looked up almost embarrassed and choked back a sob "I'm sorry sir. I don't mean to drop my problems on you. I just haven't seen Ranma in forever, and I thought you kinda looked like him" Ranma froze for a minute, his mind trying to comprehend what she just said. "Um,... Sir? Are you okay?"

Ranma's mouth opened up in slight mirth before snapping it shut and asking in a tight voice "Ranma?"

The girl nodded slightly before sighing again "Right,... his father, Genma. Promised my father that me and him were to be friends, in trade for two meals and a room for the night. However, the next morning they were gone and so was the money in the safe" She trembled slightly in anger "Because of that, my father ended up having a heart attack and passing away the next night." She sobbed silently as Ranma held her tighter, his anger barely in check.

Ranma held her against him and he let his thoughts wander back to this morning *God damn Old man.... He's going too far* He sighed and looked down at the girl who was crying against his chest "Um,.... I can take you to Ranma if you want"

Her head snapped up in surprise "Y-You know Ranma?" Ranma nodded a bit before getting up, walking out of the Sauna and getting dressed. Once he was done he walked over the Sauna's door and knocked gently.

"I will wait for you in the front of the gym, We can leave whenever you want" He nodded when he heard a small voice answer him and walked out toward the front room in silent thought. He reached the door just as the girl ran up to him and tackled his arm in a hug "Um..."

She smiled happily and made Ranma blush slightly "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!"

Ranma smiled a bit before glancing around "Anyways, what is your name?"

She smiled sheepishly "Might help a bit if I told you that huh?" Ranma smiled and nodded "My name is Hotaru Tomoe" Ranma let the name sink in before trying to recall the time he might've met a Tomoe Hotaru. She blushed as Ranma seemed to be staring at her "Um,.... So,.. Where is Ranma at?"

Ranma shook his head slightly before giving a nervous laugh "Well, He is around the Tendo Dojo. His father engaged him to one of the daughters of an old friend." He noticed her angered look and blinked as it just didn't seem to fit on such a pretty face "But from what I hear, he doesn't want it. He doesn't want to marry that Kawaii-kune Tomboy"

Hotaru looked up at him and blinked "You seem to know a lot Ranma. Are you related to him?"

Ranma smiled sheepishly before putting his hand behind his head "Something like that" She blinked at him and stared until he broke the silence "Well, we should get going" She gave a slight nod and they walked toward the Tendo Dojo in almost utter silence.

Once they were around a block away Hotaru spoke "I just hope he isn't like his father"

Ranma almost fell to the ground in a fit of laughter "Trust me, he is nothing like that fat panda."

Hotaru blinked for a second before stopping in her place "Panda? Do you mean, everything Haruka-papa said is true? Does Ranma turn into a girl?"

Ranma flinched back at the look of betrayal in her eyes "Yes, I'm afraid so" Hotaru sighed before sitting on the ground where she was at. In Ranma's opinion it just made her seem more childish and cute "Is that such a problem? It's not like his mind changes right?"

Hotaru nodded, albeit slowly "That's true... But can you imagine what a BOY would do to a woman's body if he could use that transformation"

Ranma sighed and leaned against a nearby wall "I guess,... but Ranma isn't that type of guy. He isn't a pervert like everyone says"

Hotaru sighs again and looks up at him "So Ranma,... when are you going to tell me that it was you?"

Ranma fell to the ground and blinked at the now laughing Hotaru "H-How did you know?"

Hotaru giggled at Ranma as he fell to the ground "If everyone was against Ranma for either being perverted of a cheater. Then why would you be defending him. It doesn't bother me, I'm just glad I could meet you" She wiped a tear from her face before choking back another sob "Why did you run? Why did you have to run away at fathers more desperate times!"

Ranma looked away from Hotaru's eyes that were staring into his own, making him nervous "I'm going to be honest with you Hotaru. I don't remember ever meeting you,... but then again I don't remember meeting any of my fiancée's before they jump in my lap asking me to marry them" Ranma looked back into her eyes, and noticed a serene anger "I'm not going to make any promises. But I'm trying to get out of Nerima and I'm old enough to live on my own. But the problem is that I don't have the money."

Hotaru beamed with a bright smile "You can live with us! That way we can get to know each other and see if anything works from there!" Ranma looked at her for a moment and noticed that she had a lot riding on this offer, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He gave a slight nod and Hotaru wrapped herself around his arm "YAY! Let's go!"

Ranma pulled gently, freeing his arm from her grasp "I have to get my stuff from the Tendo's first." She smiled at him and nodded, taking his arm once again and pulling him toward the large building *God Soun is going to freak out when he sees this* He gave a small smile when he looked down at her face *At least she's cute* He blushed slightly as Hotaru looked at him curiously "We're almost there"

She smiled and gave a big nod "Good! I can't wait for you to meet Haruka-papa!" She thought for a second before blinking and giggling "Hey Ranma, when we meet my parents, will you be in your girl form?"

Ranma shook his head violently "Uh-uh! No way! I may have gotten over the fact that I turn into a girl, doesn't mean I have to like it!" Hotaru looked taken aback and started to sob silently "I mean,... I... but you.... I don't..." He sighed to himself before giving a small smile "Sure, I can meet them as Ranko" 

Hotaru simply smiled sweetly at Ranma and continued to pull him toward the gate "Is this place it?" She looked up at the gates in awe. Ranma simply grinned and pushed the gates open and walked inside, only to run into Akane who was on her way out. 

Akane growled and her temper flared "Ranma! Where the hell have you been!" She noticed the girl next to him, who was fussing over his wounds "I see, you were out with your whore" Hotaru blinked and got an angered look in her face "What can a weakling like you do about it? huh?!?" 

Ranma stood up and rested his hand on Hotaru's shoulder gently "Akane,... shut up" He then walked past her and into the house, leaving her to fume to herself. Ranma sighed as he knew there was no turning back if he wanted a peaceful life. They walked up the stairs and into the guest room to retrieve his stuff, but when he opened the door he froze in shock. 

Nodoka smile cruelly "Good afternoon Ranma..... Have a nice time?" She noticed the girl next to him and snarled "Who is she Ranma?" Before he could even open his mouth she sneered "No matter, get dressed. You marry Akane Tendo today." 

Ranma's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed "No" Nodoka blinked at him and rested her hand on the bundle next to her "It doesn't matter anymore MOTHER" he ended it with such venom that she flinched back "I am not going to marry Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, or even Kasumi Tendo. Not because you force me into it. If I am going to marry anyone, it will be on my own accord." 

Nodoka stood up and picked up the bundle, thrusting it into Ranma's face "Then you know what you have to do SON" 

Ranma grinned "I guess so,...." He took the bundle from his mother's hand and unwrapped the family Katana. He smiled pleasantly at Nodoka before throwing it into the air and blasting it with his Ki. What came from the explosion couldn't be a sword, but rather a mangled piece of metal. He calmly walked over to his pack that was in the corner and picked it up. "It's been nice knowing you. On other terms I would've been happy to allow honor, but after that fat bastard you call Genma destroyed every shred in the family name. I have no way to satisfy my own, except leaving the family that soiled it." He then walked out, his hand on Hotaru's shoulder for support. 

They walked out of the room that held the shocked Nodoka and Soun appeared in his full demon head mode, scaring Hotaru and making her grab her chest in agony "RANMA! HOW DARE YOU!" Ranma leveled a glare that made Soun deflate and bent down to help Hotaru. Only when he found her breathing ragged.

Ranma shook her gently "Hotaru-Chan,.... are you okay?" She didn't answer and Ranma started to panic "Hotaru!?!?" When he didn't get an answer he picked her up and shoved Soun out of his way, forcefully. When that was done, he jumped down the stairs three at a time and flipped over a punch that Akane threw. In the air he snarled under his breath and used Akane's head as a springboard and launched himself out the door, and jumping onto a nearby roof. He picked up the speed and ran at a near blur to everyone that saw him as he ran toward Nerima hospital. His eyes held concern that never has shown before, not even during the Saffron incident. When he came to a gap in between the buildings he jumped him into the air, igniting his aura and mentally pushing himself off the wind and threw himself further forward. He did a summersault off of the building directly across from the hospital and before he even landed on his feet he was blasting across the road and into the hospital. He was at the front desk in a matter of seconds, his eyes holding a concern that made the women there envious of the one in his hands. "You have to help her!" his voice broke them out of their dream world and they brought out a wheelchair and Ranma placed her gently inside of it. He followed them toward to the examination room, and when the orderly tried to stop him from entering, he was on the receiving end of Ranma's fist. 

The doctor checked her pulse first, then her heart rate and became nervous "I-I'm not getting a heart beat" He looked over to the nurse "Code blue!" The nurse nodded and ran over to the speaker, repeating the doctor's words. The doctor for his part started CPR on Hotaru's still body. Ranma watched in horror as the Hotaru seemed to get further and further from him. Then it dawned on him, why did her aura shine when her body was dying. He narrowed his eyes and focused, almost falling over at the power that was surging inside of her body as it grew more and more destructive.. 

Ranma ran over to the table and shoved the doctor out of the way and pressed a few pressure points along her chest and shoulder "That should help her a little bit." In a flash of blinding light Ranma was thrown through the wall and slammed against a nearby coffee machine. He got up slowly and shook his head clear, then walked back into the room through the hole he made. He looked at Hotaru's body in shock as it seemed to grow larger and taller, her hair along with her body. She groaned and sat up, her hand touching her forehead gingerly. Ranma walked over to her and touched her forehead, checking for a fever but only making her blush "Okay,... your not sick" He took her hand into his own before pulling away slightly, his hand turning between purple and white. 

Hotaru looked at Ranma with rejection clear in her eyes then she too noticed something odd "My.... god.." Ranma looked at her in confusion, the symbol of Pluto and Saturn crossing into a new shape on his forehead. She shook her head and blinked, but when she turned back again it was gone. She looked around her in confusion before smiling cutely at Ranma "Ranma,... where are we?" 

Ranma nearly fell over, but returned her smile and responding with "We're in the Nerima hospital. Anyways, since you seem fine. Let's get you home"

She nodded happily and got off the bed, now equal height with him "Ranma,.... did you shrink?" The laughter that followed made her think otherwise, and for the first time she looked down. She gasped and tried to cover herself up, the school girl skirt and shirt doing a poor job. 

****************************

Sailor Pluto was standing in front of the Gates of Time, with a miffed look on her face "Who is he....." She sat down on the non-existent floor and watched as Hotaru glowed eerily before transforming into a woman about twice her original age. She blinked as Ranma just waved off the crippling blow that would've put a normal person in the hospital. "I don't understand why my future self would tell me not to harm him" She noticed out of the corner of her eye, as the symbol glowed fiercely on his forehead, and she gasped. "There's no way....... This isn't possible" Her eyes held mixed emotions, hatred and ... love?

TO BE CONTINUED_____________________

HEHE, Chapter one of the story that is to replace Beginning of Time in my mind.


	2. Ranma : Lonely Quest, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Ranma no more : Lonely Quest ***************

Ranma walks out the front entrance to the hospital, laughing extremely hard every time he looked over his shoulder. Hotaru was next to come out of the entrance, wearing a pair of scrubs given to her by the nurses. Ranma turned around and started laughing even harder as Hotaru blushes and looks around nervously "It isn't funny Ranma! That guy was like three times my age!"

Ranma started chuckled yet even harder as he looked at the blushing Hotaru "I know! That is what makes it so damn funny!" He dodged a playful punch from her and smiled before turning around "So where do we go from here?"

She pouted cutely, gaining looks from the male population that were walking by "We should head home, I think Setsuna-mama will be worried about me" she looked at Ranma's grinning face and pouted again before smiling "Also they want to meet Ranko."

Ranma immediately sobered up and sighed out loud "Fine, Fine, I just have to stop teasing you huh?" She nods and gives him a cute smile "Don't try playing cutesy with me, I know when girls are just faking" 

Hotaru giggled and walks ahead of Ranma, her arms behind her back as she twirled around and smiles at him "So,... Are you hungry?"

Ranma looked at her, but couldn't find a trace of joking around or other intentions "Sure, I don't see why not. Why are you?" Hotaru blushed and looked around self consciously "I'll take that as a yes.... why can't you just say so if you are. I know what you think, and no one cares whether or not you eat"

Hotaru stared at him for a short while before giving a tired sigh "I guess not huh?" She turned around and looked down the street, looking for a restaurant "How about that one over there? I haven't had Chinese cooking in a while"

Ranma looked where she was pointing and nodded to himself 'Of course,... why wouldn't she choose the only place I don't want to make an appearance at?' He noticed her looking at him intently before he put on a false smile "Sure, I don't see why not"

She regarded him for a moment and gripped his arm tightly "If you don't want to go there, just say so. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

Ranma looked at him and started laughing again, only to laugh harder when she pouts more "ahhh..... You know, your the first girl to ever care about what I want?" 

Hotaru blushed as he stared at her appraisingly "Why wouldn't they ask you what you want?" She then remembered Soun and Nodoka's actions when she was there "Ah, never mind. I just answered my own question" She gave him a sheepish smile before they started toward the restaurant.

Ranma gave her a warm smile, one that hasn't been seen by the fiancée patrol "It's not problem if we eat there. I will just make due with the troubles it brings."

She giggles as she pulls him toward it "You act like your walking in front of a firing squad or something"

Ranma looked at her blankly for a moment before grinning "No, that would be a hell of a lot less painless." He looked at her horror stricken face before laughing a bit "Before you ask, no I am not kidding"

Hotaru turned and looked at Ranma, slight shimmer in her eyes "I'm sorry Ranma... I didn't know that you felt that strongly" Ranma blinked a few times before raising an eyebrow "Hey, Ranma.... Let's go home. I will make us lunch"

Ranma watched her as she turned to walk away, her whole body just radiating sadness "No way. Your cooking probably stinks. Let's go into the restaurant, I wanna be conscious to meet your folks." Ranma turned away from her and started toward the nekohatan.

Hotaru sniffled slightly and looked at Ranma's back, and with a small smile she ran over to him "Thank you Ra-Chan" she wrapped her arm around his and pulled the now blushing Ranma toward the restaurant. Ranma in the mean time, noticed all the envious looks he was getting from the single guys in the area. Ranma chuckled a bit before sighing as he allowed himself to be pulled toward his doom.

Walking into the restaurant, Ranma allowed Hotaru to enter first, guiding her by the small of her back "Welcome!" Shampoo looked at the group that entered and became pleasantly surprised "Aiya! Airen!" She hopped over a couple tables before gripping Ranma in a powerful hug "Airen come to date Shampoo?"

Ranma sighed and tried to pry the over zealous Amazon off of him "Shampoo, I just came with a friend to get some lunch...." He motioned to his side as Shampoo looked, and tried to contain her anger. After all, wouldn't it be good for him to choose her, if she let him do what he wants?

Nodding her head slightly, she emotionlessly turned around and showed them to a table "Enjoy meal" she handed the menu to Ranma and threw the other into Hotaru's face "So sorry" She then walked away from the two in a huff.

Ranma watched her as she left and couldn't help but sigh, then looking at Hotaru's questioning look "She is one of my fiancée's. She's from China"

Just nodding her head, Hotaru was still rather confused at why Shampoo showed such hostility toward her "I.. I can't believe she doesn't like me...." Hotaru stared at the swinging doors that Shampoo disappeared through and sighed "I didn't do anything to offend her did I?.... I'm not trying to!"

Ranma stepped out of his chair and gripped Hotaru's hand gently, before pulling her onto her feet "Let's get out of here...." Ranma turned his head toward a whistling noise that rang out in the restaurant, just in time to grab a staff top. 

Cackling slightly, Cologne removed her staff from Ranma's grip "Getting better I see, Son-in-Law" Cologne looked at the girl and smiled a false smile "Well, Well,... What have we here? Adding to your collection?" She narrowed her eyes at Ranma and sighed "While it's not unheard of for a man to marry two women, but I don't want Shampoo to have to go through that" Lashing out with her staff once again, she brought it down toward Hotaru's skull.

Sensing the attack, Ranma pulled hard on Hotaru's wrist, and out of the staff's way as Cologne's staff shattered the table into splinters "Old Ghoul, you've hit an all new low. Even for you"

Shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't even care about nearly killing a human, Cologne smirked slightly "Ranma, you've danced around this for far too long. Either you marry Shampoo and come back to our tribe. Or your little friend here will die a painful death, one that will put your own to shame"

Looking between the scared Hotaru and then to the old prune, Ranma smirked "Is that all you have to threaten me with? I did something not even your entire tribe was able to do, and I did it by myself. Don't think for a second, that I will allow you to boss me around anymore." He pulled Hotaru tightly against him, earning a blush "You touch one hair on her head, and I will obliterate your entire tribe"

Cologne narrowed her eyes at Ranma as he threatened her past, present and future "Ranma,.... Indeed you have grown a spine, but you don't have the power to back it up. We all know that you won't hit a woman"

Ranma's eyes glazed over as his forehead glowed dimly for a second, as his fighting stance changed into a passive form "While that was who I was in this time, I have no quarrel in beating a threat to mine, or my friends existence." Then his eyes changed colors, from a sea foam blue, to a majestic purple "That includes little Hotaru here. If you even come close to harming her,... nothing will save you"

Hotaru's mouth was agape as Ranma defender her, a slight blush on her cheek "R-Ranma?" She put her arm around his and pulled on him, trying to get him out of the restaurant, and into the street "Let's go"

Ranma's eyes never left Cologne's as he backed out of the store "Good bye, old Crone" He then shut the door as Hotaru wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug "What's wrong Hotaru-Chan?"

Hotaru looked into Ranma's eyes and sniffled slightly "N-Nothing... I don't want you to get in trouble over me" She then blinked, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, when Ranma's eyes switched back into the blue they were before "Um... Ranma?"

Smiling slightly, Ranma took her hand into his own and started down the street "Let's go to your home... I want to meet the people who did a good job raising you" Seeing her nod slightly, they started down the street, all the while Ranma's eyes were rather empty 'W-What was that.... I've never felt so... confident... before.' He then looked over at Hotaru and sighed happily 'I don't know what it is about this girl,... but something in me wants to protect her...'

Cologne watched in a somewhat fearful fashion as Ranma walked down the street 'H-He was serious.... He would have done it if I threatened her... Who is that person?' Just then Shampoo bounds out of the kitchen and looks at Cologne "Shampoo... We go back to China tonight, get ready" Before she could say anything else, Cologne hopped out of the dining room and up the stairs into her own. Looking around the messy room, Cologne shoved some books aside before finding a tightly bound leather book and opening it 'I know I have seen that symbol before.... but where?' She flipped through the random pages that featured various different designs and looks until she settled on one, causing her eyes to widened. Shaking her head in dismay she backed away from the book 'I-I can't believe this... H-How?!?'

Back on the street, Ranma and Hotaru were walking calmly through the tightly packed streets, as they headed toward her home. Hotaru glanced at Ranma through the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smile. Turning his head slightly, Ranma looked at Hotaru as she was staring "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Ranma brought up his hand, trying to push away the thing that was occupying his face.

Hotaru giggled gently before smiling wide, causing many of the passing people's hearts to melt "It's nothing Ranma. I was just thinking of how much better my life has become in this past ten hours. I've never had any true friends... with the exception of Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa, and Michiru-mama"

Tilting his head slightly, Ranma looked at her curiously "You have two moms and a dad? How does that one work, I thought multiple marriages were illegal in Japan"

Hotaru stopped for a moment before looking up at the sky, tears finding their way down her cheeks "They aren't my REAL family.... more like an adopted one... remember, my dad died..." Ranma stared down at the ground, mortified. She looked back up at Ranma, a smile ringing through the tears "But that is okay. They love me like their own daughter, so I can't complain."

Ranma sighed to himself and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, whispering comforting noises into her ear "There, There Hotaru-Chan... It's okay." He knelt his head down and rested it on her shoulder gently, before gripping her in a more powerful hug. His hair changed tints as it morphed from a black into a light purple, and his pupils shifted into the same "Come now, little one. Tears don't suit your beautiful face" Tracing a finger along her cheek, Ranma smiled genuinely at her.

With tears flowing down the side of her cheeks, Hotaru cried against Ranma's chest "It isn't fair!" She sobbed gently as her hands came up, and pounded against Ranma's chest "Why did you go! Why did you leave us alone!" people that passed by were delivering looks of anger at Ranma, as the girl cried against him. 

Ranma looked away from her before sighing and bringing up a finger to dry her tears "I didn't run... My old man gave me two alternatives. Go with him, or never see my mom again. If I knew any of this was going to happen, I would never have left you alone. I can't apologize enough for my actions, but I can't take the anger away either. Nor would I try to, considering that everything that happens in life, is proof of our existence."

Hotaru looked into Ranma's eyes as she sighed "I guess your right,.... but I can't help but feel angry" She blinked for a second as Ranma's hair shortened and turned black "Dang... Ranma are you playing a trick on me?"

Blinking slightly, Ranma looked at Hotaru and wiped away the tears "Hey,... you stopped crying. I'm proud of you Hotaru" He smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her closer. Hotaru blushed slightly as she stared at Ranma as they walked down the street "So, how far are we from your home?"

Looking around, Hotaru noticed the signs and the houses before giggling gently "Actually.... We're here" Giggling some more when Ranma looks at her confused, Hotaru takes his hand and pulls him toward the house "Let's get in before somebody sees us" Hotaru opens the door and peaks around the corner, looking for anyone suspicious. 

Giving a small nod, she pulls him into the house and tries to sneak up the stairs "Hotaru-Chan... aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" 

Hotaru's head slowly turned around and looked at the tall beauty, who's green flowing hair matched with her beautiful eyes as they stared at them intensely "Ah,... Setsuna-Mama... how long have you been here?" Raising an eyebrow at the girl, Setsuna looked her up and down "T-There's a good explanation for this....."

Trying to sneak out the door, and not be noticed, Ranma slowly crept "please, stay for a while... won't you?" Turning her attention onto Ranma, she gave a small smile "And who might you be?"

Putting his hand behind his head, Ranma launched into a nervous rant like laugh "Ah... I-I'm Ranma Saotome" he bowed before her, trying to show respect, and planted his face against he chest. Pulling away as quickly as they touched, Ranma warded his hands out "W-Wait! It was an Accident!"

Setsuna was blushing, and how, as Ranma's face was placed against one of the few places where no one has been in a while "Y.... Y... YOU PERVERT!" she reared back and slapped Ranma, hard, across the face. She watched as Ranma fell on his butt and held his cheek, staring at her. Giving a slight humph, Setsuna whirled around and stomped back into the house 'stupid pervert......'. 

Hotaru watched Setsuna's backside, as she stomped into the house and further yet, into her room "Whoa.... talk about weird"

Ranma got up from the ground and brushed off his backside before responding to her question "What's weird? I get hit all the time for doing stupid stuff"

Blinking slightly and figuring it to be a stupid question as to why, Hotaru sighed "Not you Ranma. Setsuna-Mama usually doesn't show any emotions... especially around new people, like yourself"

Ranma shrugged it off before rolling his eyes "Nobody can keep their emotions in check for long. They will just return with a vengeance.... and I assume hers was on me" He grumbled slightly about 'big breasts tomboys' and then cracked his neck slightly. Hotaru giggled at his dilemma, as he chuckled along nervously.

----- dark realm ------

A clawed hand was circling a baseball size orb, which glowed with a luminescent blue as he focused on Ranma and Hotaru. Giving a cackle slightly, he dropped the ball onto a nearby velvet pad "It seems that Saotome has met up with the Tomoe girl. This will work to our advantage. Proceed with stage one of operation, Overkill" A blur in the shadows was all the confirmation he got, as his 'allies' sped off to do his bidding "Yes... Soon Saotome... Soon you will be gone from my sight..... FOREVER!" The cackling voice boomed for miles around a baron castle, which was long forgotten in the realm of magic and mortals. However, it seems that this one person, was about to make himself known once again. A trickle of light shone in from one of the windows as we see a piece of red clothe on the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED____________

sorry.


	3. Ranma : Lonely Quest, Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Ranma no more : Lonely Quest ***************

Sitting in the living room, Ranma shifted himself on the sofa before glancing around. It looked like a normal house, there wasn't much to talk about, but there was something there that was sending his danger sense in a frenzy. Shrugging it off, and figuring that whatever it would either jump out at him, or leave him be. As much as he loves a good fight, he wants to be left alone for a small amount of time. Ranma sighed to himself as the tingling in his head got stronger, and he was getting ready to dodge an incoming strike. Setsuna walks down the stairs and looks at Ranma on the couch, a blush forming on her cheeks. She quickly banishes it and narrows her eyes at him "How are you this morning, Ranma-Kun?"

Ranma smiled at her hesitantly, before letting out a breath that she didn't seem to notice "I-I'm not too bad,.... it's a bit quiet for my own tastes. I'm used to having to defend myself from my enemies around this time."

Pretending like she didn't know what he was talking about, Setsuna frowned "Enemies? Are you having problems?"

Ranma looked away from her and sighed, which surprised Setsuna "It's not like I want this...... It's just like, they go out of their way to annoy the hell out of me. It's been that way since I arrived back in Japan." He sighed again and got up, offering Setsuna a sad smile "Thanks for hearing me whine about my life.... I'm going to go out for a bit" Setsuna watched him leave and blinked slightly before letting out a low 'huh'.

Setsuna watched as Ranma walked out the front door, the words playing through her head *I never knew that Ranma had felt that way about his life,.... this could prove more interesting than I thought* she then allowed a small secretive smile onto her lips. She never noticed that Hotaru was watching from the stairs, with a frown on her face. Setsuna turned and walked out the same door that Ranma had made his exit through, the smile never leaving her lips.

Hotaru watched as Setsuna left before she too made her way down the stairs and walked out *I'm gonna make sure that Ranma doesn't get into trouble again,... and besides, Setsuna-mama isn't acting like herself....* she closed the door and looked around, half expecting to see one of the two people who had just left. To her surprise, she couldn't spot either of them, almost as if they had just disappeared.

Setsuna watched from the Gates of Time as Hotaru looked around the deserted street *Sorry Hotaru,... but I can't let you find out what I have planned* The image in the gates then changed as it showed Ranma, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, never really touching the ground before being launched back into the air. She gave another smile before running a finger along the treads of power that the gate let off. She looked away from the image, as it sizzled out of view, and then she let out a longing sigh. She turned her back to the gates and was fixing to walk away when they burst open with power once again. Setsuna turned around and stared with wide eyes as Sailor Pluto stepped out from the gates "W-What are you doing here?"

Sailor Pluto smiled at her younger form with a lecherous grin, before chuckling slightly "You know the future,... you tell me" seeing Setsuna's confused face was a bit much, as Pluto started to laugh "Oh come now Setsuna, surely you can't be this dense. After all this time, I thought you made yourself out to be an all knowing person. Now,.... tell me, what am I here for"

Looking away from her Senshi half, Setsuna sighed "Your here to tell me, that I shouldn't get involved with Ranma. That it's an irreversible event that could very well end with the destruction of earth"

Shaking her head, Pluto let out a frustrated sigh "You can't know, just how far you are from the truth. The very EXISTENCE of this galaxy, relies on you and Ranma. Whether it be a romantic relationship, or a friendship. It doesn't matter, but you need to be in his life. For both of your own goods."

Before Setsuna could open her mouth, her double disappeared in the same fashion that she entered, leaving Setsuna to herself *What does she mean,... I'm beginning to see why the others hate the cryptic answers* She then let out a sigh and looked at the gates once again, as an image of Ranma facing a youma glared into view. She casually opened up the extensions of the future, and gasped at what she saw. Bringing out her staff, Sailor Pluto flashed into existence, and disappeared from the gates.

Meanwhile, in the middle of a market, Ranma was facing off against one of the youma's that were described by Hotaru *Great,... left one weird place, for another* He casually dodged a claw, and then jumped over a kick that would've swept him off his feet. He sighed as the monster didn't even seem to be giving him a good workout *Hell,... even Ryoga's stronger than this thing... faster too* He then burst into action, when the youma's punch went too far, giving Ranma an opening in it's stomach area. Pulling his fist back, Ranma let energy collect as he called out the name "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!!" the fist he had readied, blurred in motion as it slammed into the monster and doubled it over in agony, before launching it into the side of a nearby building "Feh, that was easy" He turned around and started to walk away from it, when the youma jumped out of the rubble and glowed an eerie silver. 

Sailor Pluto appeared a small distance from Ranma, as she started running toward him, fearing that she might be too late "Ranma! Don't Block that attack!" Her actions, having a worse affect on him, made Ranma turn his head toward the girl as the blast bared down on him. Before she could do anything for him, Ranma was enveloped in a silver-red cocoon of power, before it disappeared and left nothing, not even a crater. Setsuna fell to her knees, as tears poured from her eyes. The youma, not being a thing of intelligence, thought this to be the best time to attack the downed Senshi. It brought it's claw up and prepared to slash out at her, but was miffed when Pluto looked up at it. Her eyes were glowing a powerful red, as her garnet orb matched it's color and power. Then, in a whisper, Pluto let out with her most powerful attack "Dark Dome CLOSE" An black barrier appeared around the monster, as it gradually pulled itself tighter, until there was nothing left of the monster that would prove it's existence. Then Sailor Pluto fell to the ground, the emotions running rampant inside of her body. She brought her staff forward and used it to teleport herself to the Gates of Time, just as the other Senshi managed to appear. Staring with red eyes, she watched the future *No..... this can't be!* Tears started with renewed vigor as she stared at the gate *It's.... It's all gone! Nothing! There's no future for this planet!* Setsuna, for the third time this day, fell to the ground as tears racked her body for all it's worth *A-All I've worked for,... gone,... with one person* The emotions being to much for her body and mind, caused the more powerful of the Senshi, to collapse on the ground of the non-existence.

In a time, long forgotten, powers were stirring as a flux of energy burst through the night time sky. A boy's unconscious body came spiraling from the light and slammed directly in the middle of a group of soldiers. Worried about the youth, and his arrival, they quickly sent for one of the healers to come forth. With wary surprise, the group moved from the downed boy as a woman stepped through. She was wearing a white flowing gown, and sported a golden crescent on her forehead, that shimmered with light. The girl looked down at the boy and smiled a small smile "Yes,... this one will do perfectly.... bring him to the royal chambers, after Mistress Saturn tends to his wounds" Many of the guards shifted nervously when she mentioned the name of Saturn, but followed her orders none the less. Once they were out of range, the woman allowed a girlish giggle to escape "So this is the one,... the one to bring peace to the moon" she had heard of the legends. Those that spoke, that in the time of peril, a knight would be summoned from the sky and save them all with his combative powers. Turning around, the girl nearly stumbled when she came face to face with a woman with green flowing hair, and piercing red eyes, that seemed to bore into one's soul "P-Pluto,... what brings you out here?"

Shaking her head sadly, Pluto smiled "Princess,.... you know you shouldn't allow strange men to meet with Saturn,... she is,.... unstable"

The one called Princess, sighed and looked up at Pluto with sad eyes that spoke of her hardships "Do you realize the situation we're in? At this point and time,... we can't expect them to let up, just because my mother is sick. We need all the help we can get, even if it's from a little boy" She turned her head and watched as the group surrounded the boy's form as Saturn worked her 'magic', healing the body of all it's wounds. Looking down at the ground, then up to Pluto, the Princess was trying her hardest not to cry "Why,.... why can't we just have peace?"

Shaking her head sadly, Pluto took hold of the princess and kissed her forehead "Come Princess,... you mustn't despair so much. We will find a way through this" 

Just then, the boy decided to wake up from his nightmarish dream "Ugh,... damn, I can't believe I looked away from the battle" He opened his eyes and looked up at the smiling face, one he thought he remembered, before jumping off and looking around him at all the weird people "W-Where,.... Where am I?" Getting rather paranoid, the boy stumbled about his own feet, and ended up tripping onto Saturn, his head in between her breasts and his body in between her legs. Flushing a bright red, the boy quickly pulled away and went on the defensive "I-It was an accident! I SWEAR!"

All of the men moved away from the two, as Saturn's face flushed a bright red, and her grip tightened on the Silence Glaive "Y-You PERVERT!" She brought the glaive up, and then down in a blurred motion. Most of the viewers turned their head, so that they wouldn't see the bloodshed. The rest of them, watched with interest as the boy twisted around the weapon, and jumped over three stories into the air. He landed a good distance from the group and dropped into a martial arts stance. Everyone in the courtyard watched with wide eyes as a boy, less than half their age, did something they deemed impossible. Saturn blinked as her weapon missed, before she once again got red in the face "Jeez,... what's wrong with you? Is it that time of the month?" Saturn, Pluto, and the Princess, all went red in the face as their blushes illuminated the dimly lit yard. Then with one swift motion, the boy was knocked back into a fountain as all the girls simultaneously slapped him across his face. When he failed to resurface, they became worried that they had over did it a bit. But that was quickly pushed aside when a busty red headed woman came bursting from the water and glared at them "what the hell was that for!?!?! Jeez, just when I thought that I had got away from all this." She started to ring out the water from her clothes, ignoring the lecherous stares from the men, and settled for the continual glare at her fish impression enemies "Care to explain why you did that?"

Pluto's mouth became a thin line as she narrowed her eyes at him, now her "Care to explain,... I think it's you who has the explaining to do... what are you?" Her level headedness became nothing but a hindrance in this talk, as she found herself gawking at the woman "And for that matter,.... WHO, are you?"

Grinning, and striking a pose with her chest pushed out "I'm Ranma Saotome of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts! Now, it's your turn"

The Princess smiled as she took a step forward, her blush becoming a slight hue on her cheeks "My name is Serenity, this is Sailor Pluto, and the one you were groping, is Sailor Saturn. Now, Ranma, would you care to explain how you got here?"

Narrowing her eyes, Ranma growled slightly as he stared at Pluto "It's mainly her fault! If she hadn't had interrupted in my fight, I wouldn't have been hit with that attack!" Ranma's words fell on deaf ears as they all stared around them, the mist from the evening raising up around the silhouettes.

Sailor Pluto turned her head slightly, so that she was looking at her 'Princess', and raised an eyebrow "I don't think we should trust this one, my lady. She could by a spy from another planet"

Serenity brought a finger to her lip as she pondered the idea, before sighing "I guess your right,.... Guards, take her away"

The guards looked at one another before starting toward Ranma, slightly unnerved at his grin "If you think I'm going to make this easy for you, think again!" Ranma became a blur of motion as he punched the guard closest to him, sending him flying backward and into the fountain he just emerged from. Ranma then jumped into the air and landed behind another one, his hand lashing out and pressing a few pressure points, knocking the guy unconscious. Two of the guards caught the menacing glare that Ranma was sending them, and decided it was time to run away. That didn't sit well with Pluto, who then decided to take the fight into her own hands. With speed that Ranma hasn't seen since her first fight with Cologne, Pluto dashed forward and slammed the butt of the staff into her gut. Ranma stumbled back and looked at the green haired Senshi in surprise, before it quickly became anger. She then charged toward Pluto with the same speed, and threw a punch, which was unfortunately pushed aside by the time staff. Her eyes widened when the staff twirled around and came down against her shoulder, knocking her down and dislocating it with a painful pop. Saturn watched from the sidelines, experiencing a variety of emotions at the site before her. Ranma grudgingly got back up, favoring her left shoulder and glaring at the girl before grinning "So,.... it seems my thoughts of women being weak, were wrong. Your pretty good, almost to the level of the Old ghoul"

Raising an eyebrow, and quirking her lips into a half smile "It's an honor for you to praise my skills. However, this isn't a sport, and I must not keep this fight going. So,... my apologies,... but this will hurt" she leveled her staff toward Ranma as it glowed and eerie purple "DEAD SCREAM!" circular rings blasted from the staff and toward Ranma. Her eyes widened in shock from the sheer volume of power that it put off. She was so mesmerized by the feeling of terror that went through her body, that she didn't have time to move, taking the blast directly in her chest. The area around her body seemed to explode from the power of the attack, almost like the planet made an exception for that one power, and opened up. Pluto gave a satisfied smirk as the dust started to settle, and allowed herself to relax.

A slight chuckling was heard from inside the crater, and then something akin to full blown laughter rang through the darkness "It seems that you were more powerful than I first gave you credit for,... however" He then dissolved from behind Pluto and grabbed the staff from her hand, and giving a good pull. She ripped the staff from Pluto's hands, and gave her a primal smirk. At this point and time, Saturn had stood up and started for the battle ground. All the guards who noticed, had easily fled the courtyard, afraid of what she might do.

Nearing the two, Saturn tapped her glaive on the concrete ground, getting the attention of the combatants "Well,... I see that you are, indeed, a worthy guard. If you wish, I could accommodate you,.. that is,... if your not afraid of the Senshi of silence"

Ranma looked her up and down with an appraising eye, before cocking her head to the side and smiling "Sure,... I don't see why not. Why would you ask if I was afraid of you?"

Saturn gave a hurt look before sighing sadly "Because,... Ever since my 'awakening' I've had the power to destroy the planet and heal people. Since then, people go out of their way to avoid me"

Ranma gave a wave of her hand and smiled warmly at the Senshi of silence "That's old news. I have an attack that can destroy a planet as well, I've just never had the need to use it. It's quite easy to draw energy from the planet, and add that to your own."

Both Pluto and Saturn stared at Ranma in disbelief, before Saturn spoke up "Y-You mean,.... you won't be afraid of me, or what I might become?"

Tilting his head in confusion, Ranma could only come up with one, true, saying "Huh?"

Saturn seemed to become heavily overjoyed at the prospect of being able to be close to someone, as she grabbed onto his arm and smiled cutely "Thank you, Sir Saotome. You have no idea what this means to me"

Pluto looked at the two before becoming red in the face with anger "Saturn! Do you not realize that this man, could possibly destroy the moon!"

Saturn leveled a glare at the Time Senshi before smiling at her Ranma "Don't you realize, that I could too. It's never stopped the court from letting me in, has it? Sure, there's a lot of people who are afraid of me,.... but it's part of being a Senshi that can only cause death. I'm imperfect compared to your little selections"

Ranma looked between the two, as they tried to burn holes in each other's bodies "Ummm,... I don't mind if you don't. Besides, what do those other 'selections' have, that you don't? From what I see, you are plenty cute."

Saturn blushed like a school girl, as she traced her finger along Ranma's firm muscles and giving an almost seductive purr "My, my, you are a nice boy, aren't you?" Ranma shuddered for a second as he realized the tone, then smiled nervously as Saturn dragged away from a currently laughing Pluto.

TO BE CONTINUED____________


	4. Ranma : Lonely Quest, Chapter 4a

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Ranma no more : Lonely Quest ***************

It's been a graceful three years, that Ranma Saotome has lived in the Silver Millennium. The time was nothing but torture to him, seeing how there were very few who were versed in the art. He sighed as he was walking through the hallways of the castle that laid on the moon. The one place in which everyone went for their vacations. Of course, none of this mattered to the young martial artist as he was padding his way through doors as if he owned the place. His clothes were no longer his traditional red and black Chinese garments, but now was a pitch black pair of pants, and a bright purple shirt. There was a cape around his shoulders, that had the crest of Saturn on the back. He was also wearing a light plate of translucent armor, which had the crest of Pluto on it's right breast. He nervously tugged at the pair of golden bracers that adorned his wrists, as he took a seat in front of a large door. Ranma looked around the room, that of which was filled with guards, and sighed *Man,... I don't know what the hell I'm doing here* Oh yes,.. he remembered quite well what was done in order to get him there, dressed up no less.

+++++++ three days ago +++++++

Pluto was walking through the gates to the Moon Kingdom, just as Ranma was exiting through the side. She smiled to herself before calling out to him "Ranma!" He turned around and glanced at her, almost a look of anger. She blinked once, and saw him smiling at her, so she pushed it away thinking it as a trick of the light. She walked over to him and raised and eyebrow "Ranma,... you know of the Ball coming up, don't you?"

Ranma blinked for a second before nodding "Of course,... It's the ball to celebrate Serenity's thirteenth birthday, is it not?"

Pluto nodded her head, before looking at him thoughtfully "Are you going to go?"

Ranma sighed and shrugged his shoulders before giving a cocky grin "I don't know yet,... I've been asked by the Senshi's of Venus, Jupiter, and Saturn. I'm not sure about going though,... it's too,.. open."

Pluto looked at Ranma with a hint of amusement as he played exactly like she thought "Too open? Whatever do you mean?"

Ranma looked around him nervously before leaning in, and whispering "You know,... there are assassin's that are after the Queen and her daughter. This ball will be an easy chance for them. They will take it."

"Then,.. don't you think that you should go and protect her?" Ranma looked at her before turning toward the door. She smiled to herself once again as she finished her plans "Why don't you escort me there. It would be an honor to have you be with me"

Ranma glanced at Pluto and looked her up and down for a second, almost as if considering "Well,...." He then noticed the Queen exiting her chambers, five guards around her "I guess,....."

Pluto smirked and nodded her head "Good choice. Now, I will not have a wet rat taking me to the ball. I will have an appropriate uniform made for you. Good day, Ranma" She then disappeared from his view.

Ranma's eyes were wide as he banged his head against a nearby pillar "Damnit,... I can't believe I was manipulated again! She's better than Nabiki"

A sweet voice rang out from behind Ranma, as he turned and came face to face with Chayla "Who's Nabiki?"

Ranma blinked as he noticed her eyes becoming harder, and a slight burning feel in the air "Huh?"

Chayla smiled at him and stepped forward, her lips inches away from Ranma's ear "I asked you,... who is Nabiki?"

Ranma took a deep breath as her heated breath danced across his face "U-Uh,.... S-She's a f-friend.... Yeah! A friend"

Chayla pulled away, a frown on her face, as she eyed Ranma suspiciously "Why don't I believe you Ranma,..." She sighed and shook her head as Ranma stammered for an answer "All well,... that's not important, now. What is, is that your going to the Ball with me" She left no brook for argument as she walked away from him, his mouth just gaping at what happened. 

Before he got a chance to relax, Nia walked over him "Hi there Ran-Kun" 

Ranma sighed and blinked, trying not to be surprised "Hi there Nia,... how was practice today?"

Nia pulled her arm against her head, as she pushed away beads of sweat "Not bad,... beat the Sensei"

"That's great to hear Nia! Come spar with me, when you want a real workout" Ranma gave her a genuine smile, as Nia began to blush "I wish I could stay and chat Nia, but I need to get back to Saturn."

She smiled at him as she gripped against his arm "That's okay Ran-Kun, I just wanted to make sure we were going to the ball together" She then gave him a timid and shy smile, as the blush burned against her cheeks.

Ranma, being Ranma, stammered a bit as he stared into the eyes that made his legs numb "U-Uhh,..... S-Sure Nia-Chan." He could do nothing as the blushing girl leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, before running off. Ranma looked up into the sky as he sighed "Damn,.... thousands of years in the past, and I'm still having the same girl problems." He shook his head and offered a smile as he walked toward the transporter for Saturn.

+++++++++ Present ++++++++++

Ranma looked around him, and noticed that people were rapidly entering the ballroom, masks over their faces and dressed in royal clothing. He took a deep breath and steadied himself as he stood up. His hair flowed out from the whisker, as it snapped under the new found gravity. He growled slightly before taking a few steps forward "Announce me."

The guard nodded to Ranma before entering the door "Presenting! Sir Ranma of Saturn. Captain of the Moonlight Guards. Protector of the Solar system, and Guardian of the Silverock crystal!" He then removed himself from the stairs and looked at Ranma, as he was victim of a glare "W-What?"

Ranma growled slightly as he punched the guard in the face "Idiot! Only Pluto, Queen Serenity, you and myself are supposed to know of the crystal!" He gritted his teeth, as he entered the ballroom. Glares, awe stricken smiles, and blushes were what greeted him, as he made his way toward the Queen's throne. He got onto one knee and bowed his head as he appeared before her "My Queen,... I apologize for his impertinence. Please, don't punish him"

Queen Serenity smiled as she motioned for him to rise "Fear not, Ranma of Saturn. He will not be punished. But there is no further need to hide the fact of the Silverock crystal. If you would?"

Nodding his head hesitantly, Ranma brought his hands in front of his chest and concentrated "Come forth, light of Silvanus!" Between his palms, a glowing light emerged from his chest. As it emerged further from it's temporary home, it's light glowed even fiercer as if it was trying to blind all with it's purity. With a supreme effort on Ranma's behalf, the crystal shined into view with prismatic light that dimmed in his palms "Your Highness, I present the crystal of Silvanus.... The Silverock Crystal."

There were murmurs all around the court as Ranma handed the queen the dreaded crystal "Thank you, Ranma of Saturn. As the court can see, the crystal of Silvanus has chosen Ranma as it's protector. He is to be held with the highest respect, even more than the Senshi and myself. For we all know the tale of the forgotten crystal. So, without further Adieu, I present to you,.... Ranma, the Lord of Chaos, King of Silvanus." Ranma bowed to the court as appalled outbursts rang out. Not waiting for anything to scale into a planetary disturbance, Serenity raised her hand "I will here nothing of it. The crystal has chosen Ranma, and with such, we must allow it's decision to unveil itself to us!" Serenity then raised her hand to the band, and motioned for them to play on. Soon, beautifully orchestrated music filled the air, and the announcement was forgotten. She then turned and smiled at Ranma, tossing the crystal into the air, as it faded into Ranma's chest once again "Ranma,... protect this crystal with your life. If it's power were to fall into the hands of evil,.... everything would very well be destroyed."

Nodding his head in understanding, Ranma smiled to the Queen "Be well your highness. I will not slight the honor of the Planetary guard."

Serenity giggled slightly before covering her mouth demurely "I suppose not,... if it's one thing I have been always able to count on. It's that Ranma Saotome......"

Smiling at her, Ranma bows in mock arrogance "Never loses. I know,... I've used that quite often"

Nodding her head once again, Serenity smiled at him "It seems, also, that you have quite a group of followers after your hand as well. I've had four requests today. All of which, unfortunately, I have to announce. So, before we start, I'm sorry Ranma" She cleared her throat, as the band stopped their music, and directed frustrated glances at the Queen. Serenity then stood up and smiled at Ranma and the Senshi "Ranma, The Chaos Lord. Pluto, the Time Guardian. Venus, the goddess of Love. Jupiter, the spark of life. Finally, Saturn, the Eternal silence. Kneel before me" Looking at each other in confusion, they all followed her orders and kneeled before her "It has come to my attention, that among the ranks of Senshi, that a rivalry has been issued" The 'Senshi' in question, all winced before glancing at the confusion that was brimming in Ranma's eyes "This is unacceptable. I have brought you before me at this time, to settle this petty rivalry. I hereby announce that Ranma, the Chaos lord. Will be hence known as, Ranma, the husband of Pluto, Saturn, Venus, and Jupiter as I acknowledge the love they hold for him. Congratulations,.... you are now all engaged to Ranma." Once again murmurs were ringing out in anger as twice their Queen made total disregard for their opinions. 

Ranma slowly rose to his feet, as he regarded the Senshi with a suspicious eye "What is she talking about?"

Pluto was the first to compose herself, as she smiled timidly at Ranma as a blush blossomed on her cheeks "R-Ranma,..... we can explain this" she motioned to herself and then to the others "We all realize that you mean a lot to us,.. and wanted to ensure that we could be with you.... I asked the Queen for myself to be engaged to you. I can only assume that the others did the same" They all nod as Setsuna carries on "Since it was a request from her 'Senshi',... she acknowledged it without a second thought. We're sorry Ranma, and we'll understand it if you hate us" They all turned their back to him, as he felt a tinge of guilt in his heart.

Letting out a soft sigh, Ranma shook his head gently "I don't know how this exactly happened,... I mean,... Pluto, you were hating me so much from day one. How did you go from hate, to love? And you Jupiter,... you were always talking about how I was your biggest rival, what happened?" He looked at the other two, who were blushing as he eyed them "The other two, I understand,... they are forward with their feelings,... but why?"

Walking over to him, Pluto pulled him close in a tight embrace "Ranma,... I see myself with you in every dream I have, every fantasy I entice myself with. I found myself thinking about you ever since that day you saved me from the raid on Pluto." She then leaned close so that her lips were near his ear and in a whisper said "Not only that,... but there is a certain event, I need to talk to you about." She pulled herself away, allowing a blush to burn on her cheeks.

This time it was Saturn who walked over toward him, also embracing him tightly "Ranma,.. since the day we've met I knew you were something special. You only proved that point further when you defended me from all the people who thought of me as a monster." She leaned close and licked his neck gently "Not only that,... but you have a nice butt" She blushed and pulled away, trying to hide her embarrassment by talking to the flushed Pluto.

Venus smiled timidly at him, as she saunters over seductively "I think you know why I like you" Ranma blushed slightly as her hands were caressing his chest. She giggled at his plight and turned away "But,.. I won't lose" She smiled at him and took the side of Pluto and Saturn.

It was Jupiter, this time, that bit her lip and walked over to him "Ranma,...."

He looked up at her, his head pounding from all the new facts "Yes,... Nia?"

All his brides-to-be turned toward him with a shocked look, Nia just gaped "Y-You knew?"

Ranma sighed and nodded his head, allowing a slight blush to form on his cheeks "I've known since I became the Captain of the Moonlight guards. I saw you all transform for the fight on Phoebes"

'Nia' looked at Ranma, her mouth agape and her eyes watery "R-Ranma,.... why didn't you tell us you knew? This was the hardest secret we've had to hide from you" Pluto, Saturn, and Venus all nodded their heads in agreement, staring at him in mock anger.

Looking at the four Senshi, as they stared at him in anger, he sighed "I thought you had known that I know. I mean,... right after the battle, I called you each your real names and you all answered. I mean,... how obvious can you get?"

Pluto gritted her teeth as she marched toward Ranma, intending to cause him harm "Ranma,... You need to know that we did everything in our power, so that you wouldn't find out about our powers" She neared him and then gripped him in a tight and powerful hug "We didn't want you worrying about us,..."

Ranma smiled gently at Pluto before kissing her forehead tenderly, earning a blush from the 'emotionless' Pluto "Actually,... I worry about anyone who faces against Beryl's minions. What can I say,... I don't like the bad guys. I've always been that throughout my lifetime, and it will never change"

Serenity took this time to cough politely into her hand, motioning for Ranma and Pluto both to her side "Ranma,... Pluto,... there is something I wish to discuss with you both."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Ranma straightened up, and Pluto took her place at Serenity's side "What is it my Queen?" Ranma nodded his head, as if agreeing with her question.

Serenity looked at Ranma, a pained expression on her face "I have some rather,... Grim news, for you Ranma." He blinked at her, and was about to say something when she silenced him "Please,... I need to tell you this. It's just come to my attention that when the crystal chose you as it's successor,.... you have became the unintentional guardian of the Senshi."

Ranma smiled, before sobering when he saw Pluto's wide eyes and sickened frown "W-What's so bad about that? It means I can protect them with all my powers."

Serenity shook her head again and sighed, tears sliding out of her eyes "It means,... Ranma,... that you are no longer bound life, or death. Rather, by duty and honor."

He laughed slightly, hoping it to be a big joke "Y-Your kidding me right" He then chuckled darkly "Yea,.. as if I would never be able to die. All humans die"

Looking away from him, Serenity sobbed against Pluto's shoulder "Ranma,... you are no longer able to call yourself mortal. You are, in all essence of the word, a demi-god. Unnatural things can hurt you, and some can kill you. But not when your in control and conscious of the attacks coming. You are just like Pluto... curse to be immortal" Ranma just stared at them, shaking his head slightly as he backed away from them "Ranma,... I'm sorry"

He shook his head, slowly at first, but quickly seconds after "Y-Your lying to me,.. there's no way I could be immortal" His body shaking as he realized the intense pain that could follow it "I won't allow it!" He then turned and ran from the palace ball room.

Pluto was about to go after him when Serenity touched her shoulder "He needs to be alone right now. It's all I can give him" She then continued to sob against the emotionless Senshi, who was also starting to cry. Silently Pluto was happy, because she had someone to spend her long and endless lifetime with. But also, she was sad because she would have to watch him go through what she did all those centuries ago.

TO BE CONTINUED___________

HEHEHE, I truly like this chapter. It allowed me to place Ranma in the midst of the Senshi, and continue with the Fiancée mess from the beginning.


	5. Ranma : Lonely Quest, Chapter 4B

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Ranma no more : Lonely Quest ***************

Ranma ran from the castle, tears leaking from his eyes as thoughts danced through his mind *I'm immortal,... I'm a fucking immortal* He stopped suddenly as his body tensed up, and then relaxes *Nothing's changed,.... I've always known that I could never rest peacefully,... hell, even in this time, I'm engaged to four girls and have my share of enemies* He turned slightly and sighed as he started toward the castle once again. A flash of black lightning danced across the surface of the moon, narrowly missing Ranma as he jumped out of the way. Glaring at the hole that was where he once was, Ranma cursed silently before yelling into the darkness "Who's there?!? Come out and fight me like a man!"

The shadows melted away as one of four figures stepped out of the shadows "We've come to claim the life of the Chaos Lord,...." The one in front smirked as fire burned in his eyes. Throwing his hand out, a blast of lava spewed toward Ranma's shocked body. Quickly jumping to the side, he avoided the lava barely, but a splash later he was forced to grip his shoulder in pain. Watching in mute shock as the lava burned through his plated armor, Ranma knew that he couldn't take a direct hit "Well now, it seems that the Lord of Chaos himself, is nothing but a weakling"

Ranma's eyes flashed dangerously as the shadow taunted him "Who are you,... what do you want with me? Or is it that you just want me dead?"

Chuckling slightly, the leader got an insane smirk on his face, making Ranma gasp in surprise "I am Saffron, a Phoenix and the Fire scourge."

Shaking his head in dismay, another shadow stepped forward "I am Herb, the Dragon of Wind" he gave a mock bow to Ranma, before sneering.

Watching with interest, a third person stepped from the shadows "I am Kirin, the Prince of the Earth crest"

With a maniacal laugh, the final one stepped forward and added to Ranma's already growing dismay "I am Touma, Guard of the Water spirits"

Ranma took a hesitant step back, as fear arched across his face "No,.... this can't be true! I knew Saffron was a phoenix,.. but how did the rest... HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?!"

Sneering at Ranma, Saffron spread his wings of fire as he floated off of the ground "My, it pleases me that the all powerful Chaos lord shows fear before me. But something tugs at my mind,.. how did you know of me? I did not make myself known until now."

Ranma took another step back as Saffron's fiery aura burned around him "T-This is a dream,... yeah, that's it. My enemies have come to me in my nightmares,... all I have to do is wake up" He closed his eyes tightly as he pinched his arm, and yelped in pain. Opening his eyes and barely dodging another fireball, he couldn't deny the feeling of intense flames as the area around him charred black from the impact. He watched in horror at the group of his most powerful enemies "W-Who are you working for?!"

Herb took the initiative as he stepped forward, the wind picking up slightly as he floated into the air "That will hold no need, in the place you are going" He then blurred as he barreled toward Ranma's body. Not being able to dodge in time, Herb's fist slammed into his chest, throwing him backward and skidding across the rocky surface. As Herb floated back to the ground, his feet soundlessly stepping onto the touched, and walked toward Ranma "It seems, that she was mistaken about the Chaos Lords power" He gave a snort of disgust as he kicked Ranma's stomach, causing a spasm of pain.

Looking up at Herb with slight anger, Ranma clenched his fist tightly "Bastard,.. I thought you were filled with honor, and yet you do this!" Seeing a slight shrug, and a curious look, Ranma could only shudder in rage as his aura started to crawl across his skin. Staring at the four before him, Ranma subconsciously tapped the crystal's power, as it flashed from his chest and illuminated the night time sky. The four 'Scourges' backed away slightly as black armor fastened onto Ranma's body. His hands blurred for a second as twin shafts of energy erupted from holes in his wrists. One of them crackled like lightning, while the other had a somewhat steam look to it. Lower his arms to the side, the blades touched the ground and crackled. The lightning sliced through with ease, and once the 'steam' came in contact with the ground, it immediately froze the surrounding area. Ranma looked at Saffron with sadness, something panging his heart deeply "I see that there is no longer, a way to save you. So I am going to have to do what I did in the future" He brought the swords in front of them, clashing them together in a X type shape. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a blast of purple flew over his shoulder and slammed into Saffron "Dead scream!" Pluto walked out from the shadows and stood next to Ranma with a small smile on her lips "Now, Now Ranma. Were you trying to have all the fun?" Then for the first time, she noticed his armor and swords "W-What happened?"

Ranma shook his head and sighed "The crystal filled me with power, and when the light faded,.... I was in this" He motioned, carefully, to the armor and blades that were on his body. Ranma brought up the twin blades as he pushed forward "I'm going to settle this right now!" He swung down with the ice blade toward Saffron, and used the lightning blade to arc in Herb's direction. Both of the attacks missed barely, as they jumped over them and started to ascend into the air. Ranma spun around on the ground before launching himself into the air. He blurred from view as he appeared behind Saffron. With a smirk, Ranma crossed the blades and sliced deep into Saffron's back, filling the air with a pungent blood. Saffron fell down toward the ground, his wings severed, and slammed into it, creating a crater. Ranma found himself floating where Saffron once was, and smirked at the downed Saffron. Herb, Touma, and Kirin surrounded Saffron's downed form and glowered at Ranma with looks that promised pain "Hey, It's not my fault that you guys were full off yourselves." He lifted the ice sword into the air as it glowed bright blue. He then swung it in a arc parallel to the ground as thin ice needles burst from it "ICE CASCADE!" the 'Needles' raped the ground with extreme and thin slices of frozen water as they pierce the 'scourges' bodies. With a loud scream, they faded from view and Ranma fell from his vantage point, slamming into the ground.

Pluto ran over to Ranma's downed body and suppressed a scream of horror at his bloodied and broken body "R-Ranma!" She picked him up, and noticed the blood pouring from a hole in his chest. Quickly, she teleported herself and Ranma into the ball room, and placed him before Queen Serenity. She ignored all the stares and murmurs of the crowd as she bowed before the Queen "My Queen, I beg you! HEAL HIM!"

Shaking her head sadly, as she noticed the crystal missing from his body "I can't,.... the dark energy of the crystal is surrounding his body. If I were to heal him at this point in time, he would die." She lifted a hand as it pulsed with white energy, that soon illuminated Ranma's body "This is all I can do,.... It's up to Ranma to fight off the dark power"

Wiping her eyes of the falling tears, Pluto laid next to Ranma's body and traced her face with his fingers "Ranma,.... come on, wake up. Quit playing around! This isn't funny!" She quickly tried to banish the tears, that were now flooding from her eyes "Ranma,.... those scourges couldn't have hurt you this much! WAKE UP!"

Freezing in anger and surprise, Queen Serenity was by his side in a second "Did you say scourges?" Pluto sniffled and nodded slightly, much to the Queen's frantic worry "Son of a bitch!" The crowd became an uproar as their 'cool' and 'collected' leader, sword like a school boy "Why didn't you tell me that the scourges were free!"

Serenity glared at Pluto, who turned her head and glared at her Queen "Because! Ranma is more important!"

Growling in frustration, the Queen slapped Pluto "Damnit Pluto, these are the scourges we're talking about! They are the most dangerous things in the world!"

Bringing her hand up to feel her throbbing cheek, Pluto gritted her teeth "Ranma took down Saffron, the fire scourge by himself! If that doesn't prove that he is more important, then I'm leaving" Seeing that her glare hadn't lessened, Pluto picked up Ranma's still body and teleported to the Time Gates. That morning, without any warning at all, The scourges attacked the Moon Kingdom with cursed vigor. Saffron's body was bandaged up, as he was still without his wings, and had a horrid grin that promised pain on his face. The Senshi faced off against them, but were quickly knocked to the side. Knowing that there was nothing she could do, Queen Serenity sacrificed herself in order to will the 'crystal' to send the Senshi and the Prince of Earth, forward in time. Meanwhile, at the Gates of Time. Pluto was staring in defiance as the Moon Kingdom fell, to the combined might of the scourges. She didn't seem to notice that Ranma's body was being cocooned in a black shroud of energy. However, when she did, it was too late. She ran toward Ranma's body "Ranma!" With a displacement of energy, Ranma was flung into the Gates of Time, as they swung shut behind his retreat. Pluto dropped to her knees, as her eyes flooding once again with tears, knowing she could do nothing for him.

------- Fifteen Thousand Years in the Future --------

Ranma was walking down a path, a rather large backpack on his back. He sighed before turning around "Are you comin Pops?!?" What he got for his troubles, was a 'growf' from a large panda that was following "Geez old man,... you would think that you could move a bit faster. At this rate, we won't reach the village till dark" Genma growf'd and pointed in front of them at a rather large wooden gate. Ranma blinked for a second before laughing deliriously "Okay,... that wasn't there before" Seeing Genma's amused face, Ranma sighed "Shut up old man,... don't say a word" 

The gates opened as a old women on a staff pounded outward "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Ranma blinked at her and suppressed a shudder at the power she let off "We're travelers, and we were told that we could buy provisions here"

The older woman looked at them and then probed their aura, nearly falling off her cane at Ranma's "I,... see..... Well then, come inside" She turned and hopped inside, followed by a bewildered Ranma and Genma. They were then surrounded by women with spears, pointed at their throat "Let them go. This man is just what we were waiting for" The spears dropped, as most of the Amazon's questioned the Elder's choice "This is the one, who could battle on even grounds with Saffron"

At the mention of Saffron's name, Ranma's eyes glowed slightly black as his voice deepened and hardened, his aura crackling around him dangerously "Did you say Saffron?"

The old women nearly fell off her cane once again, as the entire tribe of 'warrior' women backed away "Y-Yes,.... Saffron is the Phoenix god who has rained hell on us, and the Musk dynasty for the past Ten thousand years."

Ranma growled slightly, the energy fluxing around him and dancing across the ground "That asshole is still alive... even after all that damage I've done to him!" The woman blinked and was going to say something when Ranma's aura suddenly died, leaving him an empty husk "W-What are you all looking at?"

Blurring forward, The older women pressed multiple pressure points on Ranma's body, locking him in place "Listen, young one, what do you mean 'after all you've done to him'?"

Struggling against the pressure points, Ranma growled slightly "What are you talking about you dried up old mummy! Quit talking nonsense and release me!"

The woman twitched slightly at the remark before slapping Ranma in the head with her staff "The name is Khu Lohn and show some respect to your elders!"

Ranma's eyes darkened again, as Genma took a step back holding up a sign It's Happening again! then he flipped it over as he started out the gate RUN! Khu Lohn turned and watched as the fat panda ran through the gates at a speed seen only in the Amaguriken.

Ranma's body pulsed with energy once again, as a shockwave burned from his body and demolished three nearby huts "Release me!" He growled under his breath as Khu Lohn made no movement to even attempt to remove the restraints. He grinned darkly as he drew in the power surrounding him "I SAID RELEASE ME!" Then with a black burning fire, the area around him scorched a pitch black. 

Khu Lohn, for the second time in her life, was terrified "N-No way" She took a step back as she shook her head at him. She hadn't been this afraid since the first battle with Saffron, when she was demolished. She dropped off of her staff, as her Great grand daughter came up behind her "Xian Pu! Stand back, this male is too powerful!"

Shaking her head, Xian Pu brought up her bonbori's and charged toward him "Outsider, die!" She swung the mace down toward Ranma's head quickly, becoming a slightly blur. Ranma watched in amusement as his hand blurred, breaking the pressure points, and stopped the mace from hitting him in the head "H-How?!? Outsider male weak!" Ranma sneered at her as he knocked the mace away and slammed an open palm into her chest, flinging her back and sending her tumbling through a nearby hut. Ranma took a step forward as he chuckled slightly, then burst into a deep and dark laugh.

Shaking her head, she stepped away from Ranma's advancing form "S-Stay away!" Her hands glowed slightly as she threw a Ki blast toward him "Zen Gofu!" a small flicker of energy burned from her outstretched finger, which quickly expanded into a ball of energy the size of a medicine ball.

Sneering at her, Ranma batted the blast to the side and chuckled in amusement as it destroyed the hut it hit "Tsk Tsk, you've got some bad aim in your old age. This is how you use your energy" Ranma's hand glowed with green energy as lightning crackled along his fingers "Thunder bomb!" the ball of lightning burst forward as Khu Lohn shut her eyes, awaiting her demise. Which never came. She opened them again and watched the ball of lightning floating in front of her. Ranma chuckled slightly "Glad you could join the battle, Saffron" The energy ball shot upward, which was followed by a shout of pain as a 'bird' dropped from the sky.

Khu Lohn's eyes were as large as saucers at the moment, as Ranma dropped Saffron to the ground with a single blast "W-What are you?"

Grinning with darkness, as his eyes pulsed with renewed power "I am the one who knocked Saffron down a peg, fifteen thousand years ago, today. This is also the day, that I will get revenge for the fall of the moon kingdom!" He body burst outward and scorched the ground under him, as he screamed out. His power shook the planet to the core, as even Saffron took an involuntary step back "Are you ready for me, Saffron the phoenix god? Or should I say, Saffron, the Fire Scourge."

Saffron stood up and stared at Ranma, a grin spreading across his lips "I see,.... so you are the one I fought back then. I had my doubts, until now. Tell me, did those bitches die like dogs?" He was rewarded when Ranma's eyes flashed defiantly "Ah yes, that's right. You weren't there. You ran from the battle, like the coward you are."

Shaking with Rage, Ranma growled even more, as darkness seeped out of his body "Saffron,.... for the deaths of my fiancée's! YOU. WILL. DIE!" Ranma burst forward, pushing the ground he once stood into a deep crater. Ranma was a blur of motion as he slammed his fist into Saffron's stomach, launching him backward and knocking him through the back gates and into the forest.

Grinning despite himself, Ranma didn't have time to blink before he was punched in the back of the head sending him tumbling forward "Stupid boy, you are as foolish now as you were then! Did you think that those weak attacks could hurt me!?!"

Getting off the ground, Ranma sighed to himself and shook his head "Damnit,...." Ranma lurched to a stand still as his eyes bore into Saffron's soul "Damn you,.... WHO ARE YOU!" Ranma furiously dodges punches from Saffron, and then is forced to jump to the side of a powerful fireball, that melts the land where he once was. Ranma tumbled to the side and hid behind a hut. Ranma was breathing heavily as he hid from the powerful entity *Damnit,.... who is this guy, and why is he attacking me!* Ranma slid down to the ground, his body shaking from fear.

TO BE CONTINUED___________

sorry about the length it took to churn this out.


	6. Ranma : Lonely Quest, Chapter 4C

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Ranma no more : Lonely Quest ***************

Ranma was breathing hard as Khu Lohn pressed a cold cloth against his head. He thrashed violently as soon as the cold water made contact with his forehead, and his eyes shot open. Lurching to a sitting position, Ranma held back the vomit that wanted so desperately to make it's escape "What happened,......" Khu Lohn didn't answer him, as she took the cloth and dipped it in more cold water "Answer me!".

Glaring at Ranma with unshed tears, Khu Lohn did her best not to kill him on the spot "Saffron destroyed the village, only a few made it out of there" She watched in surprise as his eyes shot open, and he gripped the blankets angrily "Calm down,... it will only aggravate your injuries. Thankfully, he was full of himself. Once the village was leveled, he thought he had killed us all, while the majority of us had escaped through a series of tunnels that were made in case the Musk ever decided to invade."

Khu Lohn whirled around as a hand touched her shoulder gently "Quite right. It was fortunate that you all had escaped safely"

Taking a deep breath and calming herself, Khu Lohn allowed a smile to appear on her face as she stared at the other woman "Glad to see you are safe, Setsuna"

Setsuna smiled at Khu Lohn and then nodded her head "Something like that would have hurt, so I was already gone. Anyways, how is our little savior here?" Her smile immediately left her face as she noticed Ranma staring at her "How are you?" her voice was cold and distant, hiding something.

Shuddering under her gaze, Ranma smiled sadly, making Setsuna's eyes widen slightly "According to Khu Lohn here, I am fine, but at the cost of her village." Setsuna nodded slowly as Ranma sighed "That is something that I wouldn't have liked. I would have rather died than to have a whole village sacrificed so I could be safe"

Before Khu Lohn could say anything, Setsuna stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face "Never say that,.... without you there is no future!" Ranma brought his hand up to his cheek and touched it gingerly as her visage softened "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slapped you. Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is....."

Ranma covered her lips with his finger as he stared at her, something changing deep in his eyes "Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of Time. I know already,.... what happened Pluto?" watching her as Pluto's face went from surprise, to shock, to overwhelming desire "Pluto?"

His sentence was cut off when she lunged forward and gripped onto him in a tight embrace "Ranma!" the following minutes were spent as she cried out the pent up frustrations that have been manifesting themselves deep inside of her throughout the years. About twenty minutes later, Khu Lohn had made her exit and Setsuna was laying in Ranma's embrace, her eyes were red and puffy from crying for the past while. It took her a moment to get back her bearings as she quickly pulled from Ranma's arms and wiped away the streaks that adorned her face "I-I'm sorry,...."

Giving her a soft smile, Ranma quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled Setsuna back against his chest "Sets-Chan,... I've missed you. From the depth of my heart, since the reincarnation, I knew I was missing something important." Setsuna felt her cheeks burning as he spilled his heart out to her, a sob escaping ever so slightly. It didn't go unnoticed either as Ranma leaned down and kissed her lips gently, only increasing her blush as she lost herself in his lips and torrents of emotion called eyes. 

When they broke the kiss, Setsuna's eyes remained closed for a few moments as she savored the memories from the past "R-Ranma,....." She blushed bright red as he tightened his hold on her body "Thank you" she sobbed silently as she pushed her face against his chest ",... Thank you Ranma,.... Thank you" Within seconds, the emotionless Senshi had cried herself to sleep, and Ranma smiled to himself as he brushed a lock of green hair from her face. His body glowed ever so slightly as an exact copy of his naked female side came into view.

Looking at,... well,... himself, Ranma couldn't help but blush "Ranma,... Do you love me?"

Ranma blanched at Ranko, while fighting down the nosebleed "Why do you ask this,... all of a sudden?"

Nothing changed in her face, or her demeanor as she stared at him "Ranma,... Do you love me?"

Narrowing his eyes, and wondering if this was Ranko or if it was a trick "Of course I do,.... you know that!" She seemed to smile ever so slightly before it went back into a neutral line "Do you love me?"

Blinking at the turn of events, Ranko started to giggle "Ranma-kun, we've had this discussion around fifty times. I fell for you, when you fell in the pool. When our pasts melded together, I found you to be cute, charming, and honorable" Ranma's smile grew with every praise, and Ranko noticed this "I can get past the arrogant, brash, and sexist outside, only because I know what's inside" 

Looking at her with a grin, Ranma started to chuckle "I don't know whether I've been insulted or complimented" Ranko just nodded her head. Shaking his head, he couldn't help himself as his grin split his face and his laughter got louder. It must have been contagious because Ranko started up seconds after him, her laugh a soft sensual one. Ranko leaned down and kisses Ranma's lips gently, before pulling away and looking at him shyly "R-Ranko?"

She giggled slightly while blushing and her eyes locking with his "It's okay, right?" Ranma nodded his head dumbly, mentally noting that Setsuna was starting to stir "good, because you still owe me."

Blinking for a second and shifting Setsuna to where she was laying on the ground, he stood up "Wait a second, what do you mean I still owe you?"

Ranko's eyes narrowed as she glared at Ranma, all traces of the sweet girl that was there before were gone "Don't tell me you forgot that I even existed while you were parading around in Crystal Tokyo!" she nodded when he winced and took on an apologetic look "That's right Ranma, that was the longest five years of my life!"

They both turned when they heard a low and feral moan as Setsuna sat up from the ground and looked at the two "hello" Ranma just waved, a bit disturbed. Ranko smiled happily before latching onto Setsuna. Now wide awake, Setsuna looked between Ranma and Ranko "R-Ranma? But, if your over there, then who is this?"

Helping the two lovely ladies to their feet, Ranma smirked mysteriously "This is Ranko, my better half" Ranko nods her head energetically as Ranma shoots her a dirty look. Rolling his eyes, he turns back to Setsuna and smiles "Back before I was teleported to the silver millennium, I discovered that my curse was actually a reward. It gave me someone to talk to, someone to share my thoughts with. On top of that, it was someone who didn't judge me just because of my rough outside, and showed me compassion." Ranko was blushing fiercely as he went on an on, talking about how much of a blessing she is "In the end, it gave me someone who I could trust without a doubt." 

Trying her hardest not to glare at the pig tailed boy, Setsuna brought her hand up and covered her mouth "Why couldn't you come to me?"

Knowing she was mad, since she was hiding a frown, Ranma quickly searched for an answer "could you say that you wouldn't have said anything to anyone?" she looked thoughtful for a moment before she ruefully shook her head "That is why I could trust Ranko whole heartedly. Not only could she not tell anyone without my knowing" He ignored the glare that was being directed at him by Ranko, and carried on "But I know she wouldn't, because she knows I value her friendship" Ranko blushed again and pouted because she couldn't beat him up for being a jerk. Not that she would of course, but it's just that his pig-headedness makes him rather stubborn about decisions

Setsuna let out a saddened sigh before embracing Ranma in a tight hug "All the same,... I've missed you so much" Ranma smiled gently as she leaned up and kissed him square on the lips, pushing into the kiss deeply. Ranko and Ranma blushed alike as Setsuna's tongue tried to invite his mouth.

***** Tendo's Household - 4 days later *****

Soun Tendo, father to Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi Tendo, was looking through the mail as he sat up quickly when he came to a postcard. His eyes got large and his eyes watered up as he read it :

Dear Tendo, 

Bringing Ranma home.

Genma

He put down the postcard and ran into the dojo, quickly bringing the Tendo sisters to a stand still as their father ran into the middle of their workout "Girls, gather round. I have wonderful news!"

Akane grumbled under her breath as Nabiki ignored her and went over to Soun "What is it daddy?"

The motion was mimicked by the oldest, Kasumi, as she walked over to her father with concern "Father, what's the matter?"

Soun grinned at them, no sign of anger or anything in his face, which made the girls uncomfortable "My old friend Saotome Genma is coming this week." Nabiki and Kasumi let out a breath of relief as Soun carried on "And he's bringing your fiancée" Soun quickly covered his ears as he awaited the outburst. Which strangely enough, never came. He opened his eyes and stared critically at his daughters, before going wide eyed as they brandished their weapons "It's for family honor!" That one stopped them dead in their tracks as they seemed to give into family honor.

Kasumi stared defiantly at her father before sighing "Daddy,.... you should know better than to arrange marriages for us. I thought after the first two times you would've quit." Soun winced at her accusation before opening his mouth to say something "And those were for family honor too,...." Soun's mouth snapped shut and glared his eldest daughter "Come now daddy, those were your fault. You can't blame that on us. How were you supposed to know he had daughters and not sons" Akane winced at that one before blushing bright red and turning away, causing Nabiki to snicker under her breath.

Suddenly there was a knocking noise as Soun's ears perked up "That must be them!" 

Watching her father run toward the front gate, Kasumi shook her head and unconsciously put her weapon in it's spatial pocket "I hope he's older than me, at least"

Nabiki followed behind her sister with a small smile, as she drooled slightly "I hope he's cute"

Akane sighed and grudgingly followed behind her family "I'm not marrying a,... that boy" Nabiki glanced at her through the corner of her eye, causing her to blush again "W-What?" Nabiki just smirked at her and continued toward her father, who was running toward them.

She blinked once, then twice and then just managed to dodge out of the Soun express's way as a panda waddled up behind him "D-Daddy,... is this your friend?"

Before he could answer, a powerful voice spoke out from behind the panda "Actually, it is." Genma moved out of the way and was surprised to see Ranma standing there "Hey pops,... when you ran from those girls, did you know you forgot me?" Ranma grinned evilly at his father, which caused the panda to sweat suddenly and throw a tire around "That's right pops,.... play, or rather, stay the same you idiot" He then kicked Genma in the back of the head, sending him across the room like a rag doll.

Nabiki stared at the boy, who just effortlessly kicked a four hundred pound panda across the room like nothing "A-Are you Genma Saotome?"

Ranma burst out laughing, which surprised them all, as Ranma shook his head "Sorry,... I'm not that fat, bald, or stupid. The name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this" he then shuddered at the lust filled glazed eyes they were giving. He then stepped out of the way as tall woman, with green hair down to her knees, took her place next to Ranma "And this is my Fiancée, Setsuna Meioh." The girl looked down, a small blush on her cheeks as Ranma introduced them "Sorry about my old man, too. He fell in a cursed pond while we were in China."

Nabiki's ears perked up, and Kasumi lifted an eyebrow at him "Jusenkyo?"

Turning his head and blinking at the eldest, Ranma chuckled "You've heard of it?"

Akane let out a exasperated breath before staring at Ranma "Of course you,... you,... boy. Everyone in the silv,..... area knows about it"

Kasumi whirled around and stared at her youngest sister with surprise "A-Akane,... you idiot!"

Ranma raised his eyebrow before chuckling and looking to Setsuna "Did you know they were in the silver millennium?"

Giving him a secretive smile, Setsuna nodded her head before sitting down on the couch "Of course, they were once guards for the Queen. They are just in waiting until the new crystal Tokyo comes to pass, or if we truly need them"

Giving her the critical eye, Nabiki raised her eyebrow just the same and then bowed to Setsuna "I see,... so you ARE that Setsuna Meioh. It's a pleasure, Princess Pluto" Akane and Kasumi gasped as they looked at her, then joined Nabiki as she bowed before her "How can these guards be of service, your highness?"

Glancing between Setsuna and the trio of girls that were on the ground, he started to laugh "Chill out ladies, we're just here to make sure the union between the Saotome's and the Tendo's never happen. It's the catalyst for the end of Crystal Tokyo,...." the women's head shoot up, surprised looks on their faces "I know, I know. Besides,... I ain't marrying any of you"

Akane growled as she stared at Ranma's bemused smirk "What makes you think I would marry a arrogant jerk like you?!?!"

Looking at the girl on the ground, Ranma shook his head "I see you don't remember any of the past. Besides, If I were to marry any of you, the others would be pretty mad" Setsuna glared at him and nodded her head tightly "See what I mean,..."

Looking up at Ranma, Nabiki blinked slightly "How do you know the princess?"

Sitting on a nearby couch, Ranma pulled Setsuna down beside him "How indeed" He chuckled slightly when the women shot dirty looks at him "Setsuna is one of my betrothed from the Silver Millennium." Looks varied through the room as they went from anger, to shock, to pure surprise as their memories started to resurface.

TO BE CONTINUED______________

sorry about the time it took to update this,.... damn speedway is screwing with my schedule (midnights now)


	7. Ranma : Lonely Quest, Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, or Sailormoon but am the rightful owner to those not recognized used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - SIGNS  
" " - Japanese  
* * = Thoughts**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

***** Ranma no more : Lonely Quest *****

Setsuna pushed against Ranma's arm gently, as her blush increased slightly "Ranma-kun,... do we have to return their memories when you meet them?" she looked up at him and turned the pout to max "I mean,.... it could finally be just the two of us"

Raising an eyebrow at Setsuna before chuckling to himself, Ranma shook his head "Come on Sets-chan,.... we both know that it doesn't work on me. Besides, if they were to regain their memories, then they would realize that we could have reminded them. Then we would be in for a world of hurt" 

Akane watched as Setsuna frowned and sigh before Akane looked at Ranma "What exactly is your relationship with madam Pluto?" she then narrowed her eyes at Ranma "Your not some perverted stalker are you?"

Blinking slightly, Ranma started to laugh "Y-Yeah,... a perverted stalker who lived through centuries, just to steal some of Setsuna's black and red panties"

Setsuna blushed a bright red as her legs crossed tighter, and then sent a glare at Ranma "And just how did you know what kind of panties I was wearing?!?" She pulled back her hand and slapped him hard across the face, much to his displeasure.

Shaking his head as he recovered from the stinging sensation in his cheek, Ranma sighed "I didn't,... it was a guess." He then gained a lecherous, but playful grin on his face "Wow,... red and black huh?" if Setsuna could die of embarrassment, she would have long since been gone.

Growling in frustration, Akane slammed her hands on the table in front of her "Quit being so perverted with the princess!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the temper tantrum that Akane was throwing, before he put his arm around Setsuna's neck and pulled her close "Now, why would I do such a thing like that Akane-Chan?"

Standing up to her full height, Akane leveled a glare at Ranma "I challenge you!" She then smirked and cracked her knuckles menacingly "That is,... unless your too afraid?"

Narrowing his eyes in anger, and making Setsuna flinch at the accusation, Ranma stood up as well and without even looking, asked "Setsuna,... were the guards ever any good?"

Setsuna pulled at the hem of her skirt nervously before sighing "Not really,..." she shrugged her shoulders when the three Tendo's directed glares toward her "I'm just telling him what he wants to know. Besides, I would rather you take a blow to your egos, than the ones Ranma can dish out"

Snorting in disdain, it was surprising to see Nabiki flaming with anger as she pointed a finger at Ranma "Are you telling me, that this,... this,... _nobody_ could defeat us? Let alone, Kasumi?" 

Grinning widely, Ranma started toward the door chuckling all the way "I could take you all, easily!" He pointed his finger toward the sky, signaling his newfound idea "Hey,.. I just thought of a decent challenge. Why don't you all take me on,.... Setsuna excluded. I'm sure I can take the guards out, no problem. But,.. Sailor Pluto? No thanks, I'm not in a rush to hear the 'dead scream'"

Blinking at Ranma, Kasumi too a step forward and bowed slightly "We would be honored Ranma-san. Please,... follow us to the dojo in back"

Shaking his head, Ranma stood up "Thank you,.. but no. If we were to fight in a normal dojo then it would be destroyed in a matter of seconds. Instead, let's go to the realm of silence, where I have set up a temporary home in case things don't go my way" Ranma lifted his hand into the air as he glowed a demonic black as energy swirled around him, soon expanding around the entire group.

Once Kasumi opened her eyes once again, she gawked at the size of the room they were in "W-Wow,.... that was something new"

Ranma gave her a soft smile before willing his clothes away and stood before them in a black Gi with silver pants "Well,... shall we begin? Or do you ladies need to change before we fight?" He chuckled when they blushed and blurred. Soon all the Tendo's were standing in front of him in multi colored Gi's "Not bad,... but I thought that purple and black were the colors of Pluto" Ranma glanced over at Setsuna, only to get a shrug in response "Whatever,... let's begin. You can attack first"

Kasumi hesitated slightly before she burst forward at incredible speeds, leaving an after image behind her "Don't hate us for what might happen, Ranma-san" She threw a fist out toward Ranma's face and grinned, expecting it to hit with the first try.

Giving a sigh, Ranma pushed backward and evenly matched Kasumi's speed with his own, all the while staying out of striking distance "Slow,...." He then blurred as he ducked under the fist and came up with a uppercut to Kasumi's chin, throwing her back. Before landing on the ground, Kasumi flipped and crouched low, pushing off the ground once again toward Ranma "Hmm,.... good reflexes" He easily dodged Kasumi's punched, which was becoming annoying more or less, before he shook his head "Jesus,.. it's amazing you protected anything."

Kasumi was about to cry, she's been attempting to hit Ranma now for what seemed like hours *What's wrong with me,... I feel like I'm,... standing still compared to him.* Her eyes widened once again as Ranma blurred and kicked her in the stomach, flinging her through the air and slamming her against the ground where her sisters were *W-Why,...*

Akane took a step forward and glared heatidly at Ranma "What the hell did you do to Kasumi you pervert!" Not waiting for an answer, Akane ran toward Ranma, her fist pulled back and about to hit him.

Stepping to the side and slamming his knee into Akane's stomach, Ranma sighed as he watched the sister fly through the air and land next to Kasumi *Pitiful,....* He then glanced to his side before he quickly jumped into the air, throwing a kick and hitting Nabiki in the face, making her join the ranks of her downed sisters "Pathetic! Is this all the Pluto guard had to offer!?! Shit,... it's no wonder the moon kingdom fell!"

Taking a step forward, Setsuna slapped Ranma hard across the face "Ranma! You forget yourself!" seeing Ranma's ashamed look, Setsuna let out a small sigh "I guess it can't be helped,... although Ranma,.. you must remember that you are out of their league. Even in this time, you could beat them in skill alone." She narrowed her eyes as he started to grin "But that doesn't give you the reason to go about and call others pathetic because they aren't near our level. Now apologize"

Eyes wide, and mouth agape, Ranma just nodded and walked toward the group of hurting girls "I-I,.... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did" he then gave a small smile "You did well,... I guess not even Jupiter could have gotten that close to me, using just her fists." Seeing Setsuna's smile, Ranma knew he did the right thing "However,.. you still need practice" Ranma suddenly felt the need to hold his head in pain as Setsuna slapped his backside "What was that for!"

Setsuna pouted cutely before collapsing into a giggling fit "R-Ranma,.... you just reminded me. We're supposed to meet the Inners for lunch today,..... well,... I was. I'm assuming you want to see them" Ranma's eyes widened in surprise as his grin split his face "I'll take that as a yes"

Kasumi sighed and shook her head at the two before them "Excuse me,..." she blinked slightly when Ranma and Setsuna both turned and looked at her, confusion clearly written on their faces. She had to suppress a girlish giggle at the two's antics, before she finally cleared her throat "If your going to meet the inners,.... can we come?"

Placing a finger at the end of her chin, Setsuna gave a thoughtful pout before laughing at the disbelieving looks she received from the guards "sure,... I don't see why not. But be warned. They more than likely won't remember you" She then looked at Nabiki and gave a sad smile "The queen did a pretty horrible job when she sent them forward. I'm sorry to say they don't remember _anything_ from the past,...."

Seeing Nabiki's smile falter, Setsuna couldn't help but feel for her "It's okay,... I'm sure that the Princess will remember me in time" She then gave a smile that just radiated cuteness. Another words, Ranma and Setsuna noticed her dark and sad words hidden in the emotion "Come on,... I want to meet them"

Ranma raised his hand as his aura once again surrounded them in a cocoon of power, his influence bending space and time alike "Get ready" Soon the light dimmed down and they were standing in the middle of the Tendo's household.

It was at that time that a slightly annoying buzzing noise came from Setsuna's pocket "Speak of the devils" she smiled at Ranma's blank look before taking the communicator out of her pockets and flipping open the top "Setsuna here, what's wrong?"

A small image of a blonde haired woman popped up on the oval looking screen "Pluto! We're under attack here! Where are you?!?" Setsuna stared dumbfounded at the image and blinked "D-Don't tell me,... you didn't see this coming"

Ranma looked at Setsuna before letting his aura extend as far as he could and nearly quaked in anger at what he felt "S-Scourges,.... It's him" Setsuna turned toward him with wide eyes "It's Saffron. I don't know why, but it's him"

Setsuna looked at the anger and fear that played across Ranma's face and dealt with mixed emotions herself *h-he's afraid,.... after all this time I thought he could take them, but he's afraid* Her sadness got the best of her as she stared at Ranma as he quaked "R-Ranma,.... this time you have the scouts on your side. Y-You can take him, right?"

That's when Setsuna's communicator rang out again as the image pulsed into view, showing Sailor Jupiter "SETSUNA! What are you doing! We need your help! This monster is taking our most powerful attacks in stride!"

She looked from the communicator to Ranma, as he stared at the screen "Ranma?"

Blinking more at himself than anything, Ranma's anger erupted inside of him *I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M AFRAID! So I lost once,... it's not the end of the world.* He sighed again and looked up at the hopeful Setsuna and then noticed the angry glare the Tendo sisters were sending him *They don't know,... the true power of the scourges* It was then that the communicator flared to life as screams rang through the speaker *But,.. I can't just let them die,... Nia, Chayla, Hotaru,.... Shit* He then stood up and walked toward the door, only stopping and looking over his shoulder once "I'm going to save them,... whether or not I come back" He gave a smile before leaping to the rooftop and jumping across the town at an incredible pace. 

Setsuna stared at Ranma as he disappeared into the horizon, his aura burning around his body "Ranma,...." She didn't even notice that the Tendo's were staring at her "Good luck"

**** Juuban Park ****

Saffron laughed maliciously as he lifted his hand "DIE MORTALS!" quickly gathering an inferno of power in his hand as a globe of fire appeared around it "Are you ready?" 

Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn were laid on the ground, their wounds bleeding heavily as they stared at their imminent death "Do what you will, but you can't destroy justice!" Saffron seemed to sweat drop at this, then shrugged. Moon slowly got to her feet, blood splashing onto the ground as Saffron started to laugh again "I won't let you destroy the world!"

Looking down at her, Saffron let the fire disperse harmlessly before floating down beside her "You care about this world so much, that you are willing to stake your life on it's welfare?" Moon nodded her head, her eyes brimming with painful tears "Wow,... that's so,... so,..." Moon started to smile as Saffron was about to stop his attack "Stupid" Sailor Moon didn't get any time to act surprised, as Saffron shoved a fist full of fire into her chest, sending her spinning into a nearby building. So caught up in his victorious laughter, Saffron failed to notice a silver and black blur before Sailor Moon came into contact with the building. Just as Saffron was turning to attack the fallen Sailor Saturn, he was slammed in the back by a silver ball of energy that sent him flying forward and skipping across the ground. As the dust from the collision between building and Sailor scouts cleared, Ranma was seen walking out with an unconscious Sailor Moon in his hands.

Walking over to Sailor Saturn, Ranma laid Sailor Moon down beside her and gave a soft smile "It's okay now Hotaru, I won't let him hurt you anymore" Giving another smile to the fish faced girl, Ranma stood to his full height and launched himself in the air. Just as Sailor Saturn thought she couldn't be more surprised, Ranma began to levitate in place as he stared down at the fallen form of Saffron "Get up, Scourge scum. I know that attack couldn't kill you. I didn't have the time to save up for that one." He nodded to himself as Saffron's eyes opened up, and he too launched into the air and started to flap his wings. 

Once he was at eye level with Ranma, the flapping ceased and he hung there, staring emptily at him "So,... the boy decides to show up. Tired of letting little girls do all the dirty work, Ranma?" 

Shaking his head in dismay, Ranma lowered his guard and glared at Saffron with burning hatred "Why did you come back,.... Why did you have to come to Japan? What good will it bring?" 

Sneering at Ranma as he played the good guy, Saffron clapped his hands "Very good,... but you know as well as I do. That I can't rest until I destroy the very fabric of the Silver Millennium. Thankfully, that includes you and your whores" Smirking at Ranma as he began to shake with anger "Of course, I will let you live today. But let it be known, that you will die by my hands. Whether it's in the near future, or from the shadows in ten years. It will be me, that rips your heart out" Saffron cackled slightly before disappearing in a ball of fire. 

Staring emotionlessly at the spot where Saffron once stood, Ranma allowed himself to fall to the ground and walk over to the fallen scouts "Are you okay?" Sailor Saturn nodded her head gently as she stared at Ranma in awe "That's good,..." He then bent over and placed a hand over Sailor Moon's forehead as it started to glow with an eerie silver light. Watching with shock, Hotaru stared at him and Sailor Moon as the wounds sealed themselves up in a matter of seconds "It's okay now,..." 

Not wasting a second, Sailor Uranus charged her palm full of energy before slamming it into the ground "World Shaking!" She grinned to herself as the ball of pure energy raced toward Ranma "Stay away from Saturn!" 

Closing his eyes in concentration, Ranma uttered the words "Silence wall" And a purple barrier surrounded Sailor Moon, Saturn and himself. Watching with shock, Hotaru could do nothing as her barrier blocked the world shaking. 

Watching the blast harmlessly disperse into fragments, Uranus blinked once before getting upset again "Saturn! Why are you protecting the person trying to hurt you and the princess!" 

Shaking her head in dismay, Saturn jumped to her feet and glared at Uranus "I didn't do a thing! That Silence wall was put up by him!" She then turned around and watched as Ranma stood up, then helped Moon to her feet. Blinking in surprise, at herself, when she found she was getting jealous and angry, not at the newcomer, but rather at Sailor Moon. Saturn then sighed "Not that I don't mind the help, but could you please tell us your name?" 

Ranma gave a roguish grin before putting one hand behind his head and laughing nervously "Ah,.. heh, sorry about this. My name is Ranma,... Ranma Saotome. Formerly the lord of chaos. Current husband to Sailor's Venus, Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto" He quickly covered his ears as the girls all burst with questions. Strangely enough, the only ones who weren't asking questions, were the one's staring at him lovingly. Ranma gave a low chuckled before sweat dropping. 

TO BE CONTINUED____________ 

_**OMAKE!!!!!!!**_

Ranma : Damn,.... so I'm in the same situation that I was in the Tendo's, huh? 

SSJ Guyver : Kinda,... only these Fiancée's won't punch you" 

Ranma : That's a plus,... but. 

SSJ Guyver : Yeah,... instead you'll feel the fury of Jupiter, Venus, Saturn and Pluto. The strongest of the Sailor Scouts. 

Ranma : I really do hate you, y'know that right? 

SSJ Guyver (laughing) : Yes,... and I'm lovin every second of it! 


End file.
